1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an access technique in a communication field, and more particularly, to an access system, method, and device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current access systems are usually classified into broadband access systems, narrowband access systems, and integrated access systems, which will be illustrated respectively as follows.
Broadband access systems, such as Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM), adopt a design solution based on broadband backplane bus and support a broadband service interface at a user side, such as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), Very-High-Data-Rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), and Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON). For example, at present, there are two main kinds of DSLAM access systems, namely, Asynchronous Transmission Mode (ATM) DSLAM and IP DSLAM. ATM DSLAM is a broadband access system based on ATM connection and switch, and IP DSLAM is an access system based on Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN)+Media Access Control (MAC) or IP routing switching. Broadband access systems in any of the aforementioned forms may be classified into two types of structures, including frame-type broadband access device and box-type broadband access device, both consisting of four parts, including a master control system, a switch system, a user interface, and a backplane connection system. As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic structural view of a broadband access device is shown. The user interface board is adapted to provide a line interface for users, and different user interface boards may provide different access schemes including one or more of ADSL, VDSL, Ethernet, and Gshdsl. A broadband access system may provide multiple user interface boards, which are numbered by slot numbers, numbered from 0 or 1. A user interface board may provide multiple line interfaces that users may access, for example 16, 24, and 48 line interfaces. The line interfaces are also uniformly addressed from 0 or 1.
The master control system is adapted to provide a control and management function of the whole broadband access system.
The switch system is adapted to provide a function of converging and processing the traffic of the whole broadband access system, and provide a network interface.
The backplane system is adapted to provide connection and communication functions among the systems.
Main architectures of current narrow access products, such as Optical Network Unit (ONU), adopt a design solution based on Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) backplane bus, and support narrowband service interfaces such as Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) interfaces and Integrated Service Digital Network (ISDN) interfaces. An architecture combining the broadband access device is referred as an integrated access device. These integrated access devices, such as Multiple Service Access Network (MSAN), Multi-Service Access Platform (MSAP), or Next Generation Digital Loop Carrier (NG DLC) devices, simultaneously adopt TDM backplane bus and Gigabit Ethernet (GE) backplane bus to support different service interfaces.
The current pure narrowband access system does not contain any packet controlling and switching module or broadband service interface, but merely provides TDM-based narrowband backplane bus. As described above, the integrated access system for both narrowband and broadband, such as the MSAN service system, provides narrowband-based TDM backplane bus and broadband-based GE backplane bus. As shown in FIG. 2, each module provides the following function.
A TDM controlling and switching module realizes traffic collection and switch of various narrowband service data by using a TDM switching network. The narrowband service data is sent to the network by the TDM controlling and switching module through network interfaces such as E1.
The voice over packet processing module converts a voice service flow into IP packets by means of voice coding and decoding, and accesses Next Generation Network (NGN). Voice service data, after being switched to the voice over packet processing module through the TDM controlling and switching module, may be sent to the network through an FE/GE network interface, sent to the network through an E1 network interface, or sent to the network through an FE/GE network interface after the packet controlling and switching module collects and switches service data traffic.
The packet controlling and switching module realizes traffic collection and switch of various broadband service data through the packet switching network and sends the broadband service data to the network through the FE/GE network interface.
The network interface module provides network interfaces such as fast Ethernet (FE) optic/electric interface, and a GE optic interface, so as to uplink to a broadband multi-service collection device or other upper-layer network device.
A service interface module sets a user interface board and provides various broadband and narrowband service access interfaces, including POTS, ISDN BRI (2B+D), ISDN PRI (30B+D), V.24 sub rate, V.24/V.35 64 kbit/s, V.35/FE1 N×64 kbit/s, E1, ADSL, ADSL2+, SHDSL(TDM/ATM), Ethernet, 2/4 line audio frequency interface, so as to provide access of various services directly.
The current pure broadband access system does not adopt the device configuration of integrated access. Only the broadband service bus is provided on the backplane, such as GE or 10 GE backplane bus, and therefore narrowband services are not supported. In addition, the conventional technical solutions for providing broadband services and narrowband services at the same time requires not only the GE or 10GE broadband bus but also the narrowband bus on the backplane, resulting in increased cost of the system, affecting the development of the system under the current trend where the broadband services are the mainstream.
In addition, user service interfaces of the prior access systems cannot be allocated flexibly according to the property of the user access services.